This disclosure relates generally to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine heat exchanger manifold.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Gas turbine engines typically channel airflow through the core engine components along a primary gas path. Portions of the gas turbine engine can be conditioned (i.e. heated or cooled) to ensure reliable performance and durability. For example, some parts of the compressor section and the turbine section, such as rotor assemblies that carry rotating blades, may require conditioning during engine operation to cool such components.
A buffer cooling system can be employed within the gas turbine engine to manage the heat generated by the gas turbine engine. The buffer cooling system may incorporate one or more heat exchangers that prepare and communicate pressurized cooling air to portions of the engine that require conditioning. Airflow can be bled from lower temperature areas of the gas turbine engine, such as the compressor section, and is fed to the heat exchangers, which condition the airflow to an acceptable temperature and pressure for communication to those portions of the gas turbine engine that require conditioning.
The heat exchangers are typically mounted to an outer casing of the gas turbine engine. Mounting locations for the heat exchangers may be limited by packaging, sealing and fireproof requirements of the gas turbine engine.